Universal Voyage/Crimson Thieves
A band of thieves from the Kingdom of Eleh. The Crimson Thieves got their name from the Crimson Gem, a gem that contains Fireball's powers. There are four members of the Crimson Thieves: Liabelle, Berrel, Tanken, and Deloche, the leader. Their biggest enemy is Ridaos, who is able to thwart their plans time after time. First appearance: Comic #282 Story The first two of the Crimson Thieves, Deloche and Berrel, first appear in a forest discussing the Aventa Empire's takeover of Eleh. Deloche claims that it will be a good business opportunity, as refugees will likely try to escape into the forest and be easy prey for the thieves. Just then, NW, passing through to meet up with Ikasu, Ridaos and Birdman, gets caught in one of the thieves traps. Deloche tries to steal NW's belongings, but NW uses the power of the Crimson Gem, which he got from Fireball earlier, to escape. Immeadiately recognizing the Crimson Gem, Deloche realizes that if the thieves steal the gem from NW, they'll be rich and famous, he then orders Berrel to gather the other two thieves. Later on, after NW and Ridaos defeat Maligna and the snake on his head starts using crystuline to freeze the entire world, the thieves are seen again plotting to take the gem from NW as he's using it to fend off the crystuline. However, at the same time, Ikasu was using his teleport gun to send everyone in the immeadiate area to the Infinium Galaxy, and the Crimson Thieves were send there as well. They were seen later in the These Lovely Days storyline, where they were lingering around NW's headquarter's as NW was leaving to find a wig store. Deloche was still obsessed with obtaining the Crimson Gem, however Ridaos appeared before they could accomplish this, and Deloche decided they should retreat for now. It was also revealed that, during there time on Infinium Earth, Deloche sold Liabelle to a man for survival purposes (aka cookie dough.) Later, Ridaos went to a bar, got drunk, and sang some very bad karaoke. One of the waitresses at the bar, however, decided to go home with Ridaos for a one-night stand. Unfortunately for Ridaos, that waitress turned out to be Liabelle in disguise, who tied Ridaos to the bed and stole his sword. While making her getaway, she was stopped by Amy. Liabelle tried to fight back, but was defeated by Amy in a rather...indecent way. Liabelle dropped the sword and ran, also leaving behind a name tag that said she was the property of Grohm. The thieves appeared again in the Build Up,. Break Down, Build Up Again storyline, where they kidnapped Ikasu, stole NW's ship, and demanded that NW give them the Crimson Gem in exchange for both. Their plan failed, however, when a Varx-controlled Roy stole the ship, along with Ikasu and Liabelle, who were onboard at the time. Berrel pleaded for NW to save Liabelle. The three thieves other than Liabellewere taken to Galsia presumably by Duba to aid NW in finding the Gaia Rods. They were then partnered up with the Birdman as team 2 or as the Birdman named it, Team 'Smoke-a-bowl'. Category:Universal Voyage